


Misunderstanding

by FrecklefaceB



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Co-workers, Desire, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Lust, Misunderstandings, Mutually Unrequited, Nervousness, Off-screen Relationship(s), Secret Crush, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: Harlie is one of the best analyst in Dauntless, her attention to detail and impeccable record attracts Eric. The pair share a mutual respect and understanding but along the way the lines get blurred. Neither person realizes the only people standing in their way is themselves and a small misunderstanding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first (and possibly) last fore into Eric land! It was very hard for me to get into this mindset, and I want to extend kudos to all you Eric writers! This idea came to me in a dream so I hope you all like it. I’d like to thank those that have been patiently waiting for me to tackle Eric. I’m further humbled by the experience. 
> 
> Eric nor the Divergent universe is mine but the original content of this story is. 
> 
> Feel free to leave me comments here or you can find me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you.

"Shit," she murmurs to herself, hanging up the receiver only to frantically grab it again and punch in a number.

She blows out the air in her cheeks, checking the clock as she impatiently waits for him to pick up. 

"Jace speaking," his voice firm and confident which only further agitates her. 

"Fuck! Fuckity! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" she blurts into the phone.

"Hello to you, too," Jace utters but is cut off.

"I got called into Eric's office," she whines, seeking any sort of comfort.

Instead he only replies with a patronizing, "Mmmmhmmm." 

"Jace!" she hisses, "This is serious! What if I screwed up?" 

"Harlie Jane, why in the world would you be in trouble?" he questions and she could practically imagine his eyeroll as he spoke to her. 

"I don't know!" she blurts, he never understood the brevity of the situation. Jace was always more calm and collected of the pair which was rather ironic considering she was a Dauntless Analyst. 

"You sound ridiculous. We both know you're one of the best damn analysts this faction has," he didn't even bother to mask his annoyance. 

"Some husband you are," she jeers into the phone while checking the clock.

"I'll grab one of those bottles of wine you like on my way home," Jace coolly smooths over the situation. 

"I have to survive in order to enjoy said wine," she points out and Jace laughs.

"You aren't the first nor will you be the last person to be chewed out by that egomaniac. Isn't that like some sort of initation for you people?" 

Harlie groans, "I'm glad you're amused." 

"Oh, believe me I am and I can't wait to hear all about your meeting with the big bad Dauntless leader," he stifles a laugh at his own joke. 

"It won't be so funny when I'm demoted and we have to move into a crappy apartment," Harlow spits. "I've got to go."

"Bye!" Jace bellows as she hangs up without a reply, jumping up from behind her desk and slamming the door closed as she rushes down to the reception area to find Tonya and Brett.

"Toni I've got to head out to a last-minute meeting," Harlie informs the secretary for intelligence. 

"Yes, with Mr. Coulter. It's already blocked out on your schedule," she politely smiles. Patting the desk, Harlie glances at Brett, her co-worker and friend, who appears stunned by the development. Harlie didn’t have time to worry if Brett was jealous, they’d have to discuss this later. 

"I'll catch you later!" Harlie dismisses over her shoulder as she moves to the leadership wing with deep breaths, racking her brain for any clue to why this meeting was even occurring. She couldn't think of a single instance where she'd even interacted with the leader since her initiation three years ago and even then she flew under the radar. 

Eric was the faction’s notoriously tyrannical leader, rising through the ranks in record time at a young age, his quest for perfection often preceding his ability to be civil, and his reputation earned. 

During initiation there were plenty of examples of Eric’s malice and she’d even heard a few additional things since working in intelligence but again, Harlie could count on one hand the number of times she had even been in the same room as him during intel meetings. The majority of the time her commanding officer Jake went. So this entire situation was puzzling. 

People typically joined Dauntless because they were brave, fearless or determined, none of which Harlie could definitively use to describe herself at the moment. She was nervous, feeling smaller with each step. 

The secretary for leadership, Rita, barely spares a glance as she approaches the desk. "Third room on the left," she instructs.

Harlie pauses outside the door, raising her hand with hesitation before knocking on the door and waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in," Eric loudly articulates. Her hand fumbles on the knob, slowly turning and pressing forward then easing herself into the room. 

Eric remains immersed in his paperwork, as she enters the room and stands next to the chairs by his desk awaiting further command. 

"Sit," he orders without looking up from the stack of papers. 

She lowers into the chair, rubbing her sweaty palms over her jeans and then folding them in her lap to keep from fidgeting. 

"Harlow, you’ve been called here because I’d like to discuss your job performance.” Eric’s flat tone radiates indifference but his posture speaks differently. 

Lifting her eyes, she swallows before speaking, "I prefer Harlie, sir." 

"Very well, Harlie.” The way he purposely rolls her name off his tongue doesn’t go unnoticed. She returns with a small smile as he leans back in his chair, his hands folded on his stomach. 

“It’s come to my attention that you have the highest accuracy rate, even better than senior analysts which is why I’m going to switch you to my team.” 

She softly laughs in disbelief. “I don’t know what to say except thank you, sir.” 

Unfolding from his seat, Harlie follows suit as he rounds the desk. “There’s no need to thank me. You’ve done the work. I expect you to report to the conference room first thing Monday morning for the briefing. I’ve already sent over the files and notified Jake of the change.” 

His blue eyes penetrating hers, making her feel as if she might melt but she manages a small nod. Confusion only multiplies when he politely waves towards the door, and escorts her. Stopping in the frame to look down at her, “If you require any additional information, just contact Rita and she’ll be able to provide you with almost anything you need.” 

“Yeah, I mean yes. Absolutely,” she turns to peer down the hallway. “Again. Thank you,” she stumbles yet his face is stoic as if he doesn’t notice. Walking down the hall doesn’t provide much relief, she didn’t want to turn around to confirm but she felt as if his eyes were still on her. Working with Eric would be a challenge, in more ways than one. 

_________

Working for Eric was exactly what she expected, challenging. There was a part of her that enjoyed working closely with the leader. At first it was nerve-racking always waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under her or bated breath for some insult but neither came. He was actually rather quiet which was surprising. 

If there was a downside to now working on Eric's team it was Connor. There was no attempt on his part to hide his dissatisfaction with Harlie's appearance as it clearly threatened his status. Today's briefing was no exception as a small group gathered to work on plans for an upcoming factionless raid. 

Harlie stood before the group to share intel as Eric watched from the side while she spoke, "In these clips you will notice splicing of footage in some cases used as a loop while they've disabled our camera or completely erasing footage all together. I believe the latest information suggests they've gotten ahold of their own equipment or even have someone inside Dauntless covering their tracks for them." 

"Unlikely," Connor snorted, looking back to Jack and Max sitting at the far end of the table. The sound of Connor's pencil pivoting on the table was almost as annoying as his undermining comment. 

Harlie opens her mouth to protest but stops once she notices the shift in Eric's demeanor, arms now folded across his chest and chin raised as he challenges, "Why is that?"

Connor straightens his back once he realizes he's now on the spot. "Well anyone working in security has undergone extensive training to use the equipment, this person is sloppy, I mean look at the poor splicing," he claims, pointing back to the screen to further his point. 

Eric's head tilts in thought as he slowly walks to Connor seated at the table. Harlie shifts as her stomach sinks, fearing Eric was going to side with Connor. 

With a slight shrug Eric rebuts, "Well it's not unheard of, we've had traitors before. If that's proven to be the case we'll just adjust accordingly to ensure it doesn't happen again. As for the sloppy nature I don't think that's valid." His hand falling to grip Connor's shoulder and squeezing, "I mean it's also not uncommon for people to make mistakes when they're rushed. Isn't that right Connor?" 

His head snapping up to the leader still clutching onto him, Harlie's eyes widen, on edge as the two continue to stare.

Eric suddenly yanks Connor's chair back, spinning it around before bending at the waist and placing his hands on the arms of the chair to pin Connor, making sure he’s at eye level.

"I didn't hear you?" he snarls. The color drains from Connor's face but he doesn't flinch.

"Yes, sir." 

Eric smiles at the answer but there's no mistaking the lack of sincerity. 

"Everyone else out," he barks, straightening while he waits for the room to clear. 

Harlie trails behind Jack and Max, flinching when the door slams followed by the sound of furniture scraping the floor. 

_________

His proximity felt intentional, beyond the pair of them finalizing plans for the upcoming scheduled raid. His fingers purposely graze hers as he leans in, pointing at the map causing Harlie to sheepishly pull away, feeling ridiculous for allowing herself to even feel worked up over Eric. Sure Eric was easily the most attractive man she knew but that in itself wasn't why her little crush was absurd, aside from being so unattainable and out of her league, Eric was her boss. 

His jaw flexing as he concentrated on the map was an utter distraction for Harlie, as she idly thumbs through the paperwork, poorly attempting to appear busy. Lately at home, Harlie would imagine kissing every inch of his jawline, starting from the square of his jaw and working her way down. She feels small when her eyes flit up to find his steely blue ones, clearing her throat as she turns away in embarrassment. 

"We've been at this awhile, perhaps we should take a break?" he suggests with a sigh of frustration. 

A knock at the door steals Harlie's response and Eric barks, "What?" 

Rita appears apologetic as she peeks in through the cracked door, "I'm sorry to interrupt but Harlie's husband is on the phone. It's an emergency." 

Eric's brow lowers as Harlie slowly stands, glancing to him for approval. He nods and she follows Rita out the door. 

Without hesitation he pulls up her personal file on the computer, quickly scanning the content and stiffening at the word married. His lip twitches once he clicks on her husband's profile, his name was Jace Stone, Dauntless born, and he worked as an engineer. 

Her demeanor has shifted upon her return.

Eric closes out the screens, cursing himself for the distraction with Jace's profile and never completing hers. Harlie was the best analyst and it was why she was transferred to his team but over time the stolen glances were more frequent. Sure her work ethic was respectable, but it was her attention to detail and logic that initially caught his attention, and after that it was the little nuances of her existence. The way she quietly giggled to herself when working and found something funny, the scrunch of her nose with the first sip of coffee, and the glint of her eye when she had an idea, but most of all it was her unwavering loyalty which there were countless examples of over their course of working together.

Eric knew how others perceived him but his loyalty never faltered when it came to protecting this faction or the others when necessary. His trust wasn't easily earned and yet Harlie effortlessly possessed it. Perhaps it was better this way, loyalty was of utmost value to him and now there was no way for it be sullied with involvement. 

It didn't mean his jaw didn't tick in annoyance. Angry at himself for getting caught up in her, his knuckles whiten as he grips the back of office chair, forcefully pushing it into the desk with a slam. Harlie doesn't stir from her slumped position over the large table in the center of his office. 

"Break is over," he bites, internally cringing for being unnecessarily harsh. 

Pulling herself upright, she continues to fixate on the map with a somber tone, "I know, I'm sorry."

He plucks out the chair next to her, settling back in but can’t fight the nagging feeling, urging him to ask, "Do you need to leave?" He catches her head shake from the corner of his eye. 

"I'm sure Connor would love to take your place." 

Harlie's eyes squeeze shut at the mere mention of the name. Eric doesn't bother to look up, he knows it was the wrong thing to say and yet he was hell-bent on pursuing it.

"It was about my grandmother. She's gravely ill and it's just a hard pill to swallow since she raised me," she confesses while still studying the map. 

Eric grunts, the chair squeaking as he leans back and she insists, "I know, Eric. Faction before blood."

Dropping his pen at her brusque reply, her eyes travel up to meet his cold glare. 

"Let's just get this done," she huffs dismissively. It was the first time she'd ever looked at him with contempt. 

"Go see her," he blurts out, surprising himself. 

Harlie's shoulders only slump at the suggestion, "It’s not that simple. She's in Candor and we're still weeks away from Visiting Day." 

Eric bumps his knee into hers, causing her to finally look up from their plans with a knowing expression, her disregard only provoking him as he raises a brow in defiance. 

"Lucky for you I'm in charge and can make exceptions," he begins but she interjects.

"I could never ask that."

"I know and so I'm doing it for you. I have to head to Candor tomorrow and you'll accompany me," his tone leaving no room for argument. Harlie bites her tongue as he smirks in victory. 

His face falls, slipping back to neutral, remembering one more detail, "Bring your husband."

"Why?" her façade coils in confusion, "He's never met her." 

"Just an offer. Now that this is settled shall we?" he motions back to the table with Harlie smiling as her head drops.   
__________

Harlie feels as if she’s been punched in the gut when the camera feed cuts out. Without sparing a glance from the screen she yells, "Four!" 

His fingers are already frantically punching the keys trying to render the camera feed back into the screen. While the monitors were still blank, Eric’s microphone was still working to capture every sound, each altercation, gunshot, shriek or groan amplified by the crackling of the microphone. 

“We’ve been hacked,” Four wearily admits. 

Harlie’s leg bounces as she remains forward, willing the screens on and Eric’s silence wasn’t comforting. The possibility that she may have inadvertently killed a leader nagging in the back of her mind couldn’t be squelched. It would be easier if it were a   
two-way radio even if Eric would be angry with their interference. 

“Please,” she quietly repeats to the blankness. The strokes from the keyboard are almost as loud as the movements from the microphone, Max and Jack shifting in their chairs. 

“There’s no way to bypass their interruption into the feed?” Max questions right as there’s an explosion. Harlie steps back, lowering onto the top of the conference table, mentally going over every inch of her and Eric’s plan, not that either one could have predicted the factionless hijacking the camera. 

Suddenly Eric’s unmistakable voice breaks through, “Mission complete.” The room breathes a collective sigh of relief. Harlie feels heavy, motionless on the table, plastering on a fake smile as Max and Jack congratulate her, Four only nodding before he trails out of the room behind the men. 

Fishing out her tablet, she sends a message to Jace to inform him drinks at The Missionary were a requirement tonight, agreeing to meet him there after she finished her paperwork. 

As promised, Jace and Brett were waiting for her with Steph behind the bar, shots lined up along the rail ready for consumption. Harlie smiles as Jace wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her in. 

He delivers a soft kiss to her shoulder, eyeing her short black racer-back t-shirt dress.

He smiles deviously as he whispers, "Someone plans on getting laid tonight." 

"I can only hope!" she giggles, picking up a shot and her friends follow suit. 

"That reminds me, I can't stay long because my piece is ending his shift soon," Jace picks up a shot before cheering, "To drunk sex!" 

After a few more, Harlie starts to feel the stress of her day melt away. A night out with friends was long overdue and Steph made sure they were well taken care of, the perks of having a close friend bartend. 

"Hey, are you Harlie?" 

She twists to find a pair of rich brown eyes and a playful smile, feeling bold she lets her eyes linger down his body before answering, "Yes."

The man licks his lips before replying, "I'm Devin, one of the soldiers on today's mission. I'd love to buy the woman behind the plan a drink." 

Brett nudges her, and casts a glance to see the two guys slinking off to a table. She smiles back at Devin, "Alright."

Conversation was fun and flirty; Devin was the typical Dauntless guy which Harlie was content with for the evening. As the evening drew out, the touches became more enticing as their bodies gravitated towards one another and now Devin's teeth were grazing her lobe. She leans into his pull, almost in a trance by the sensations he's awakening within her, distracting her enough that she never even notices her friends leaving or Eric approaching the table.

He loudly clears his throat but neither seems to notice, rolling his eyes with disgust, "Don't let me interrupt." 

Her head snaps back to spot Eric peering down at them. She fans herself as a small blush creeps up her neck, shifting nervously. Devin slowly catches on to the uninvited guest.

"We need to go back to the office and finished some paperwork," he orders as she slowly shakes her head.

"No," she dismisses. "I finished all of it before heading out." 

"I wasn't asking," his tone clipped, reaching out for her arm but she shrugs away. Devin jumps to his feet only to freeze once Eric delivers a pointed glare and snarls, "Go!”

"No! Don't listen!" Harlie begs, slapping off Eric’s hand as Devin hightails it. "Damn it!" She sulks back in her chair only to be jerked upright. 

"Let go of me!" Her pleas fall on deaf ears as he drags her towards the exit, Harlie continuously slapping his hand with each step they take until he lets her go and she stumbles forward into the dark hallway. 

Infuriated, she whips around and immediately steps up to Eric, pressing her hands into his chest and shoving but he doesn't budge. 

"Done?" 

Harlie crosses her arms and pouts; Eric has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at her ridiculous behavior. 

"Why are we here?" she questions with animosity, no doubt still upset with Eric's intrusion.

"I was stopping you from making a mistake." 

She scoffs, "And that was?"

"What do you mean? You were all over that guy!" he laments, chest heaving. 

"That's the fucking point Eric!" she replies, raking her face in confusion at his outrage. 

"Aren't you married?" 

His question causes Harlie to burst out in laughter, covering her mouth as she tries to stop. 

"Have you even met Jace?" she asks while wiping a stray tear. "No, I didn't think so. After a few bad roommates we decided to move in together but knew we'd get a better place if we were married. It's strictly a marriage of convenience." 

No sooner as the words are out, Eric pounces, gripping the nape of her neck as he crashes his lips into hers and forces her back to the wall, his tongue parting her lips to explore her mouth, pressing his body against her. Eric tugs her hair, breaking their kiss with eyes still closed as he provides space. Harlie's fingers touch her lips, stunned as she drills holes into him, willing him to open his eyes which he does with his tongue slowly dancing along his lip.

"Holy shit," she murmurs, watching his chest heave as he struggles to regain his breath. 

"If you want to take someone home," he swallows, "take me." 

Her eyes widen at his confession, still pleasantly surprised with the turn of events. A slow grin spreads, "Only if you kiss me like that again." 

His lip quirks, "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, fuck! Eric!” Harlie cries as Eric hums in approval of her current state, Harlie writhing beneath him with her fingers digging into his scalp as he gingerly licks her wet folds. Her back arches off the mattress when his tongue flicks her clit, before covering it with his mouth and sucking. Her knees collapse into his head, soft whimpers growing to chants with her release. Eric greedily continues to lick until Harlie squirms away with a ragged breath. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Eric lazily smiles as he crawls over her, placing kisses along her body. 

Her fingers brushing the skin of his back as he clambers over, stopping at her neck and rolling off onto his back. 

Harlie sighs, "I don't want to get up, but I should go."

"Why?" 

She bites her lip at his relaxed state, one arm tucked underneath his head and the other on his chest, a knee bent and his eyes closed. It was unbelievably satisfying seeing the leader like this, his neck exposed with the tilt of his head on the pillow, and she was tempted to bite his tattoos like she had so many times the night before. 

"I'd like to grab some breakfast and get ready for work. I definitely need to shower because I smell like sex," she adds. Eric catches her as she rolls away, his arms dragging her back into his chest. Her giggles cause him to smile against her neck between kisses. Harlie wiggles while trying to lift his arm.

"I also need a coffee drip, because I'm pretty sure we didn't sleep." 

Nuzzling her hair he arrogantly jests, "I'm pretty sure you weren't complaining."

Determined to get free, Harlie rakes her nails against his arm; she knows there's no way to physically overpower him, but there are other methods of escape that she can employ. Eric's teeth pull on the outer shell of her ear, and Harlie rolls her hips back. His hand drifts from her belly to her hip, and with the weight gone, she quickly rolls and scrambles off the bed, although she doesn't clear it before Eric lands a swat to her ass.

"Eep!" she yelps, stumbling forward while scanning the room for her shirt, mouthing a silent ‘yes’ when she spots it near the door.

"I never knew you had such a filthy mouth. How am I supposed to look at you in today's meeting?" She questions over her shoulder. 

Eric stalks towards her, yanking the shirt up as she is attempting to pull it down. Harlie shoulders slump in defeat as a small smile pulls at her lips. 

"Oh, it's about to get dirtier." He claims, and swiftly picks her up and carries her back to the bed. 

_______

With her head down, Harlie rushes into the dining hall, seeking any leftover muffins or fruit to grab and take back with her to the office. By the time Eric was done this morning, she barely had time to take a quick shower and change before heading out. 

Luck was on her side however, a lonely banana nut muffin was sitting on the counter. She eagerly snatched it and picked up an apple for good measure before swiping her card. 

Her head jerks up at the cat call as she passes the tables, her friends Jace, Brett, and Steph smiling at her annoyance. 

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Brett announces, and Harlie hangs her head as they swarm. 

Jace wraps his arm around her shoulder as they walk. He offers a squeeze, "You're running late."

"Aww, leave the girl alone. She had a late night," Steph says with a wink. Harlie nervously laughs; as far as the guys knew, she'd left with Devin, but Steph was closing down the bar last night and surely saw Eric drag her out. 

The group stops once they reach the pit, saying their goodbyes until it's just Harlie and Brett left.

"Sooooo...." he trails off fishing for information.

"I clearly didn't spend the evening alone or make it home," she reluctantly offers, afraid the truth would somehow spill out. It wasn't that she was ashamed of sleeping with Eric, the entire event still felt rather surreal, barring the dull throbbing between her legs. 

"Slut," he teases. 

Flinging her head back in exasperation she pipes, "Worth it!" 

The two laugh as they enter intelligence, Toni already busy at her station, barely glancing up as they reach for their messages neatly placed on the desk.

"Crap! I've got to hurry up and get my shit together before the meeting," Harlie grumbles. Her whole day was off kilter. 

"Alrighty! See ya later," Brett salutes as he ventures towards his office and Harlie to hers.   
________

10 am had rolled around faster than she'd have liked. Overall, the meeting was uneventful as they went over the mission reports, Harlie never daring to directly look at Eric, who had strategically placed himself across from her at the table. Despite his incessant attempts at gently nudging her foot under the table until she finally scooted from his reach unless he slouched, where it would become painfully obvious. Taking it as a challenge, Eric decided to put her on the spot by personally congratulating her on the successful mission. At first the room was quiet, praise from Eric was rare although typically deserved, but soon a loud applause erupted, causing Harlie's eyes to drift up to his while he pursed his lips to hide a smile at her discomfort. The remainder of the day was mundane albeit quite busy, for which she was grateful. Eric was out of the compound, and she didn't have time to think of ways to avoid him, or over analyze all the ways their work relationship would change as a result of their previous evening's activities. Instead, she just focused on work until it was time to leave. 

Harlie shuffled through the door to find Jace parked on the couch reading. 

"Hey!" he calls out at the sound of the door. 

Harlie only groans, collapsing on the couch with her head in his lap. Jace closes the book, tossing it to the table and begins to gently stroke her hair. 

"Hit that wall?" 

"I'm exhausted. How can people party all night?" she grouses. 

"Please. You don't get out enough. Want to order a pizza?" 

"I'd marry you if I hadn't already," she declares while patting his leg and reaching for the glass of water on the coffee table. Jace chuckles at her halfhearted attempt, fingers wiggling as she stares at the glass. He leans forward, retrieving it for her. 

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we actually tried?"

"Tried what?" She questions taking a swig from his water. 

With a shrug, Jace replies, "Like, actually tried to be a real couple."

Harlie coughs and Jace reaches over to rub her back as she gasps for air. 

"Easy there. Don't have to act all disgusted," he teases. Harlie shakes her head as she sits up. 

"Jace...." she trails off.

"Harlie Jane," he mocks, earning a shoulder nudge.

"You're my best friend, we only married to get this sweet apartment, and the few times we've fucked have only been out of convenience or drunken debauchery." Harlie barely finishing before a yawn escapes, which she doesn't bother hiding. 

"Haven't you thought about the future? Like having kids and what not?" he quizzes, growing impatient with his friend. She was clearly missing the point. 

Harlie rubs her eyes, "I haven't even been in a relationship since I can't remember when, while you've been too busy hopping to and from willing genitalia." 

"Now that we've established that I'm easy," Jace defends before squaring his shoulders. "You know I'd never intentionally hurt you, right?" 

Harlie pinches the bridge of her nose with her response, "Intentionally? No, I don't think you would, but I'm not sure this hypothetical lifestyle would work." 

He laughs, "Don't you see? We're practically living it already. I'm serious, Harlie. Let's be legit." 

"I need time to think about it," she softly replies. 

"All I ask is for you to consider it." Jace stands, fishing his cell from his pocket and waving it at her. "I'm going to order our pizza." 

She nods, slowly reclining and curling up on the couch.   
________

Harlie doesn't react to Eric's hand on her lower back, guiding her through the garage as they prepare to scout locations needing camera coverage. There were several known dark spots within the city. Eric and Harlie had a list of the worst spots, ones where numerous factionless attacks had occurred. 

"There's something we need to discuss before heading out," Eric states in an official tone. Harlie tilts her head, wondering what they could possibly need to talk about in the garage. 

"What?" she questions with wide eyes, surprised by his Cheshire grin as he backs her into a secluded nook, ironically, one without cameras. 

"Hi," he whispers, kissing her softly. Harlie gasps when he pulls away, keeping his forehead pressed to hers. 

"Hi," she smiles, taking his bottom lip and giggling when he pushes her further into the wall.

Between kisses, Eric growls, "I really wish we didn't have to go out." 

"Well, now I don't. Thanks for sharing," she teases as Eric winks, his face otherwise stony, stepping back into the garage. Harlie's stomach knots, Jace sure had terrible timing and Eric wasn’t going to make a decision easy. 

It was previously decided to start at the furthest location and then work their way back towards the city. Harlie always liked the ride to Amity, watching the buildings slowly disappear and giving way to trees. Today, the long ride meant being continually tortured by her overwhelming loyalty to her best friend, and the budding relationship with Eric. Seeking a break, Harlie had attempted pulling up blueprints on her tablet only to end with frustration, shoving it back into her bag and slumping back into her seat. 

Eric's eyes are locked on the road when he finally asks, "Why are you so quiet this morning?"

"Trust me. You don't really want to know," she admits, Jace's confession looping through her consciousness after robbing her of sleep. 

"Try me," his fingers strum the steering wheel as he waits. Harlie typically did one of two things on their trips; randomly share information, or work. He knew for a fact that she liked nature, and the lack of information being spewed at him was alarming. The abruptness of her tablet being powered off and the rustle of her bag was the next sign.

Harlie sighs before answering, "Jace wants to be a real couple."

"You can't be serious?" His tone even and steady despite feeling otherwise. 

"Dead." 

"I thought you said it was a marriage of convenience?" Eric could feel his poise and mask of indifference slipping. Logically, he knew there was no justifiable reason to be upset with Harlie, and yet, he was. His knuckles white as they grip the steering wheel awaiting her response. 

"That wasn't a lie," Harlie laments. 

"Were you planning on telling me?" He questions, and she flinches at his authoritative bark. 

"I didn't really get the chance..."

"Ah, yes, my tongue down your throat must have deterred you," He clips. Harlie can feel her blood boil, her fists balling while refraining from punching him in the side of the head. Besides the fact that they were barreling down one of Amity's rough dirt roads, and hitting Eric might result in an accident, assaulting a leader was also frowned upon. Instead, she opts for a deep breath. 

"We are working. I didn't think it was the proper time to have such a conversation." Eric's jaw ticks with the accuracy of her response. Swallowing back whatever venom about to spit out of his mouth, he opts for silence. There was no way he'd admit, at least not in the moment, how right she was. Eric preferred to keep a clear separation between his professional and private life. Prior to Harlie, it was why none of his fucks were ever in his line of supervision. It made life easier for all involved; at least it did until recently. 

Conversation was kept to minimum, erring on professional as they cycled through their list. At each location, discussing ideal placement of a camera for maximum coverage and then locating reasonable alternatives. Harlie carefully documenting and taking notes, drawing out the process longer than necessary to avoid additional interaction with Eric, who immediately caught on to her scheme, often trailing ahead while sucking his teeth. 

The final stop of the day was Erudite, and unlike the previous locations, Harlie's fingers frantically tapped in the information on her tablet. 

"Done," she murmurs with satisfaction, ready to go home and hide in her room with a drink. 

Eric remains rooted in place with arms crossed as he leers at her. Harlie rolls her eyes, powering off the tablet and shoving it into her bag, lifting her chin defiantly when he speaks.

"What was your response? To Jace?" 

While his face was placid, Harlie could see past the farce. This bothered him. Hours later, and he was still stewing over it, the faint possibility of her actually wanting a relationship with her husband over him. 

Shifting on her feet, Harlie squints off into the distance, her voice small as she tries to keep from breaking down, "That I needed time to think." 

Eric steps forward, crowding her space and causing her gaze to shift back to him. 

"Okay," he flatly replies.

"Okay what?" she inquires, confused.

He shrugs, "I like you, but I'm not going to beg you to choose me. You either want to be involved with me, or you don't. So, I'll make it easy. You're a smart woman, which means there's a logical reason to consider the proposal."

"Eric..."

"Do it. Play house," his brow quirks. Harlie closes her mouth, stunned by Eric's fickleness. The aloof demeanor he now exhibited was drastically different from his previous cantankerous mood. 

"So that's settled," Harlie mumbles. 

"Yep," he calls over his shoulder. Harlie slumps, simultaneously feeling defeat and relief as she watches him march to the truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Harlie was relieved when Steph invited her out to catch up, insisting the two meet over drinks. Naturally, her bar was the only suitable option. The past few weeks had been stressful, personally and professionally. Jace had taken the let's be a thing into overdrive, and Harlie just needed some space. They'd lived together for years but now she saw him more than ever. Eric on the other hand, became a ghost. Her interactions with him were limited, awkward, and impersonal. It was as though she never existed to him.

"Your Candor is showing," Harlie teases over the rim of her glass. Steph had been gnawing at her lip between the pleasantries and small talk. It was a telling sign that she was holding back. Even though she'd been raised in Candor after her parents’ death, Harlie couldn't bring herself to be as blunt as her peers. Steph on the other hand, had no qualms, and it was often underappreciated in Dauntless. 

Steph raises her glass in salute, smiling at the onslaught of truth, and carefully takes a swig before diving head first. 

"So what's the deal? Because I see you leaving the bar with..." Steph stops with her friend’s frantic waves. 

"Don't say it!" Harlie begs. The last thing she wanted was for word to get out. Eric may have had plenty of sensational stories, true or not, but she'd rather remain anonymous. 

She continues with a wink, "Leave the bar with not Devon." 

Harlie sticks out her tongue causing Steph to cackle, "But now you and Jace are what?" 

"Partaking in marital bliss?" Harlie speaks through bare teeth and a tight smile.

"First off, no! I love you and I love Jace but absolutely no. The two of you have been friends forever and I'm sorry but neither of you can get yourself together, let alone attempt it in any sort of unified front. That ship sailed long ago for either of you. I don't see how this can possibly pan out in either of your favor." 

Harlie groans in response, "We're not that bad! It's...it's just easier this way." 

"You're describing a friend. He's easy to be around because you're friends. The fact that you've occasionally bumped uglies is irrelevant," Steph delivers with a pointed glare.

"I can't with you," Harlie dismisses her, despite the unsettling truth behind the words. Their best friends with benefits status evolved shortly after moving in together. Until now, both seemed content with their arrangement, the occasional hook-up between relationships. It was comfortable and easy. 

"Look, I'm no expert but I do know that Eric's only been in this bar less than a handful of times and he sure in the hell wasn't leaving with anyone."

"Way to broadcast," Harlie grumbles, sheepishly looking around for eavesdropping gossips. 

"Oh, you put that target on your back when you let him drag you out of here." 

Harlie's mouth drops, the nerve! As if a person could just stop Eric Coulter once his mind was made up. "I had no choice," she hisses and Steph wags a finger. 

"So what? Are you trying to telling me he was here to chew your ass over some report? No, ma'am." Harlie presses her palms to her eyes, willing herself invisible. She peeks through fingers at Steph, who was smugly strumming the table.  
"One last question and I’ll let this go," she promises with sincerity.

Harlie theatrically drops her hands, feeling slightly relieved that this conversation was nearly over, "Shoot." 

"Who's a better lay?" 

"Steph!" Harlie screeches. 

"You have to answer!" Steph giggles as Harlie shakes her head. "I've provided you with countless gossip and I've never asked for any in return despite your connections. This is only fair." 

Harlie bites her lip, contemplating the ramifications, Steph had a point. None of her friends ever pressed for information, always respectful of her position and clearance. She also knew that she wouldn't be able to lie or cover for either man. 

Steph shimmies with anticipation, knowing Harlie couldn't resist her reasoning. 

"Never utter a word of this again but hands down it's Eric," Harlie instructs.

"Sweetie, then why are you condemning yourself to a life of mediocre sex?" she smiles, looking to her friend for answers. 

Harlie sighs, "Because I already blew my chance.  
_______

The corridor was empty as Harlie awaits the elevator, the lights flashing with each passing floor. 

Time almost slipped away from her, a few drinks threatening to evolve into closing down the bar but she reluctantly pried herself away. Steph wasn’t ready to call it a night, deciding to crash Brett’s poker night and the two parted ways in the pit. 

She happily hums as the bell chimed with the opening of the doors, the warm familiar feeling from having a few drinks buzzing through her body as she moves towards the seemingly empty box. 

Harlie’s head snaps up with the shuffle of boots on the floor, surprised to discover she wasn’t alone. 

Eric is looking official as he stands near the buttons of the cart with his hands clasped behind his back. His demeanor slacks, slouching into the wall once he realizes it’s Harlie. She curiously inspects him as the doors close, wondering why he was acting strangely. 

“You going to pick a button or what?” he asks with closed eyes. Harlie mentally curses the narrow space between Eric and the panel. He doesn’t bother stepping aside to make room nor does he flinch with her proximity as she presses a button before retreating. 

The car barely lifts to the next floor before jolting to a stop as the lights black out. Harlie gasps, blindly reaching out for a rail as the elevator shakes. There’s an odd noise near the front, as if something was sliding down the wall and 

“Eric?” she hastily whispers. 

His face is soon illuminated by the screen of his phone; the sound must have been him as he was now sitting on the floor with his back to the wall. 

“It appears to be another power outage. I’m checking into it now,” he assures.

Harlie sighs, “They’re becoming more frequent,” she replies before parking herself on the neighboring wall with legs crossed beneath her. 

Eric thumbs the screen of his tablet, “We should be back up and running, twenty minutes at most.” 

“Great,” she dryly mumbles, suddenly wishing she’d taken the stairs. She should be passed out in bed, not stuck on an elevator with Eric. 

“It’s a good thing they’re on it because I’m too drunk to handle that or anything else for that matter,” he states with a smirk before locking his phone. Harlie’s mouth drops with his confession. 

“I’ve been meaning to tell you, I’m sorry to hear about your grandmother’s passing.” 

Harlie bristles at the words, feeling suffocated by the darkness of them. She finally manages to wheeze out, “Thank you, Sir.” 

“Shit,” he mumbles. “I shouldn’t have said that.” 

“It’s okay. I promise,” Harlie reassures with a meager smile. 

The small space is unexpectedly cast with a crimson glow, the emergency light now on and indicating they at least had the reserve power supply up and running. 

“It’s hot in here,” he fusses while shrugging off his vest. Harlie sheepishly watches the muscles in his arm flex as he casts it to the side. 

“At least you have that option.” Her quip draws a devious smirk from Eric. 

“Don’t worry, this entire scenario plays out differently once I get home.” 

Eric’s gaze is penetrating; as if Harlie could miss the sultry undertone of his statement. She quickly glances away, grateful the light was red, masking the flush of her cheek as she cursed herself for finding him attractive. She begins to feel the effects of not only the liquor, but of Eric’s words. She slumps further down the wall, her knees parting as her legs spread before her, like a silent welcome to the man in front of her. His eyes fall to the juncture of her thighs then he quickly clears his throat as he looks away. 

“I think I liked it better when you were giving me the cold shoulder,” she blurts. 

Eric laughs before turning pensive, “I’ve missed talking with you.” 

“That was all by your choice,” she defends, his confession feeling like a punch to the gut. 

Eric dismissively shrugs. 

Unlike earlier, Harlie could feel her face burning for a different reason. The lights in the elevator flicker on as it begins to move up, Eric jams the button for the next floor and it stops. He slips out without sparing her another glance, leaving her fuming at his flippant behavior.   
_____

Harlie trails Eric into his office, slamming the door shut in her wake. He turns with a sneer at her audacity. 

"What the hell was that back there?" she yells, arms motioning to the door. 

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Don't forget who you're speaking to," his voice steady and dripping with a warning. 

Harlie closes the gap, but stops before fully reaching Eric.

"I'm fully aware, Sir," she says, intentionally mocking his authority. Eric's jaw ticks as he contemplates his move, knowing she's passionate about her work and wouldn't easily back down. 

Harlie takes his silence as an opportunity to keep going, pressing a finger into her palm as she speaks, to further her points. "Yesterday we had an agreed upon plan in place. Today you completely changed it up with absolutely no warning, making me look like a complete idiot." 

Eric sucks his teeth, rounding his desk to put some distance between them, stopping behind it with palms flat. 

"I don't have to explain myself to you," he coolly challenges.

"You are unbelievably petty," she spits with a laugh. 

"And you're out of line. Don't bring whatever your personal feelings for me are into this," Eric's mask of indifference only fueling her resentment.

"Says the man that just made everything in that meeting about his personal feelings! Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't change our plan because you're embarrassed about what happened in the elevator," Harlie demands, edging closer to his desk. 

"I'm a busy man and I don't have time for your delusions of grandeur. Go home to your husband," he taunts, knowing it was the wrong choice of words, yet feeling satisfied with the provocation. 

Harlie can feel her blood boil as she grabs the closest item within reach, flinging a folder at Eric, the papers scattering about as she declares, “Fuck off! I want to work for James." 

"No!" he grits out, his gaze unwavering. "I suggest you walk out that door." 

She scoffs, walking backwards to the door, "Gladly, and don't expect me to come crawling back."  
______

She scans the crowd until Jace's frantically waving hand catches her attention. With a small wave of acknowledgment, Harlie pushes through the Founder’s Day crowd to her husband. The annual holiday had always been their favorite, the factions joining in solidarity to host a celebration in the city's common area. Jace and Harlie always made a day of it, bringing a blanket and a picnic for the closing ceremony involving fireworks. To say Harlie was upset when Eric decided analysts needed to stay late and focus on extra security for the event was an understatement. As much as his decision ate at her, she swallowed it down, refusing to give him the satisfaction of getting under her skin. 

The moment he called it a night, Harlie bee-lined out of the office and headed straight to the festival. 

"The drones have finally been released from duty by their master?" Jace teases as Harlie settles next to him on the blanket. 

"He's been such an uptight prick lately," Harlie groans, swiping the flask from Jace's outstretched hand. 

"Well rumor has it whatever piece he was into dumped his ass," Jace smugly offers the gossip, straightening his legs on the blanket before casually crossing them at the ankle. 

Harlie rolls her eyes, "Well she probably got the better end of the deal. He's something." 

She takes another swig before passing the flask back to Jace. She takes the opportunity to change the subject while he’s preoccupied. 

"So what did I miss?" she asks with a twinkle, Jace smiles at her excitement. 

Stiffening his back and clearing his throat, he begins speaking in a nasally tone, "So far a couple of those Dauntless hooligans have engaged in barbaric behavior, some of those noses have asked if I wanted to participate in some study, the greys have been cowering in the corner while the tree huggers have been laughing and dancing about." 

"The inhumanity!" Harlie mocks while Jace nods. "What about Candor?"

He proceeds to dramatically look about before leaning in, "They've been oddly quiet. I think the hippies may have drugged them." 

Nudging his shoulder she asks, "Do you remember that time we traded Dauntless cake for a loaf of Amity bread?"

"We then proceeded to eat the entire loaf and trip balls while watching the fireworks," he continued with a laugh. "It's probably why Bret and Steph won't join us anymore." 

Harlie doubles over in laughter, as she recalls the evening. Their friends later told them they kept petting hair with wide eyes, only to be distracted when the fireworks exploded. 

"We've had some good times, you and I," his musing striking a nerve. Jace would always hold a place in her heart but she wanted passion. He deserved the same; a person that melted under his warm gaze and craved his touch. He was a charming and attractive man but they were just friends. No amount of time would change that token. 

"Jace?" she somberly asks, tearing his attention from the crowd. 

His brow knits with concern, Harlie's face troubled, "Yeah?" 

"I don't think this is working," the confession getting caught in her throat.

Jace lets out a laugh, accompanying a huge sigh. Harlie swallows back the tears, confused by his reaction. 

"Thank god! I know I dragged you into this mess but dryer sheets have more static than us." 

Harlie' palm press to her face, laughing while processing the events, the time they both lost out of fear. Jace wraps an arm around her, pulling her in for an embrace and a quick kiss to her forehead. Dropping her hands, she skeptically looks at him, "Did we just break up?"

"I think so. Looks like I'm going to have to start my family the old-fashioned way. Accidentally knocking up a girl from the pit," he teases. 

"Something tells me you'll manage just fine," Harlie reassures. Her head drops, studying the rips in her jeans before reconnecting with Jace's brown eyes. "We should probably get a divorce." 

He nods, "Yeah, it's about time we grow up a bit." 

"Not too much though," she insists with a smirk. 

"Never!" his boisterous response drawing attention, Harlie curls upon herself with laughter. 

"I'll take some time off tomorrow and have the papers drawn," he adds, scratching his neck.

"Keep the apartment. It's a good size for that future family," her smile is genuine with the offer. 

"Let's hope my next divorce goes as smooth," he jokes.   
_____

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Max wasn't in his office and I need these signed," Harlie blurts upon entering the room. 

Eric observes the envelope before looking to her and waving her forward with his standard apathetic flare. Harlie hurriedly shuffles to the desk, discreetly sliding the nondescript brown enclosure along the surface. Moments ago the contents and sheath had felt heavy in her palms as she summoned the courage to enter. She'd stood outside Eric's office long enough that Rita finally spoke up.

"He's just in his typical onerous mood, honey, nothing you haven't seen before ."

Jace had the divorce papers drawn up in Candor, both had already signed, but the documents required a signature of a faction leader. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on her, the last obstacle between her and freedom was the man she couldn't get over. 

Now time seemed to drag as Eric bent the metal clasp before lifting the flap and fishing the papers out. She impatiently shifts, barely catching the small flare of his nostril while reading over the documents. Harlie's heart sinks when he lays them down, folding his hands over them and redirecting his attention to her.

"I'm required to ask per faction regulations why you wish to dissolve this union of nearly four years, even though Dauntless’s main focus is the protection of our city, it is still imperative that we progress our faction through certain ideologies such as marriage and reproduction," his response dull and seemingly rehearsed, none of which resembling a question. 

Harlie swallows her uncertainty, "Do you want the version I prepared for Max or the truth?" 

"Whichever," his comeback was telling, Eric's ability to remain aloof or appear so was one of his notorious traits, but Harlie knew better. He wanted to know. 

"Max's version involves us getting married young and growing apart," she dramatically pauses, drawing out the suspense. Eric stands, rounding the desk and sliding the document with him as he travels. Harlie spins with the actions, backing into the desk as he stops, boxing her in with his arms. "The truth is he's not you, even if you're a pompous turd and I've blown my chance." 

Eric's hand dips inside his vest, drawing out a pen and biting the cap between his teeth, shifting to sign. Harlie's eyes momentarily squeeze shut, his proximity and subsequent actions were confusing. With the drop of the pen, Eric steps back, holding the papers and envelope out to Harlie. His silence only amplifying her nerves, creating a wad of energy within the pit of her gut, she anxiously retrieves the papers and neatly tucks them away before closing the clasp. 

"Thanks," she mumbles, sidestepping Eric but is stopped by his hand on the end of her elbow.

He's studying her face when she reluctantly meets his gaze from the corner of her eye. 

"I presume the address listed is your new place?" his voice now gravelly, taking her off guard and she can only nod in response. He waits until she's fully facing him before continuing, "I'll be off in twenty minutes, and I’ll meet you there." 

She’s initially flabbergasted at the suggestion, but eventually a huge grin takes over her face, “Actually, after turning these bad boys in, I've got plans with Jace and company to celebrate the divorce."

"You like to make me wait," he confidently states, hooking a finger under her chin and tilting it up, his thumb tracing the curve of her bottom lip while Harlie's tongue darts out, licking the length of his digit. He softly groans, pulling his hand away with her seductive grin. 

"Some things are worth waiting for, don't you agree?" 

"I no longer kiss married women so you need to turn those in," Eric's pierced brow quirks as he teases, then drastically falls into concentration, "I'm going to switch you back to James’s team. I don't want to be accused of favoritism in regards to whatever this is." 

"Well, that's a shame," she trails, canvassing the room. "I can think of a few things I'd like to do with my boss in here before being transferred."

Without looking away from her woeful pout Eric calls out, "Rita!" There's a soft knock before the secretary enters. He lifts the documents from Harlie, holding them up for her to see. "Have these couriered over to Candor and then take the rest of the afternoon off." 

"Gladly, sir.” 

Once the door closes, Eric stalks over to secure the lock. Harlie fidgets with her collar in anticipation; he looks as though he might devour her as he saunters back. She coyly retreats, planting herself on top of his desk.

"I'm here to talk about the possibility of getting a raise," Harlie breathily teases, fingers caressing the edge of the surface. She emits a snicker when Eric steps between her legs, his hands running up her thighs and reaching around to her backside. His teeth bite at the crook of her neck before slowly working up the delicate skin with kisses. 

"Mmmmhmmm, well lucky for you I'm prepared to negotiate," he murmurs against her skin. 

Harlie presses against his chest, "Can I ask you something?"

"You've got terrible timing," his lids and breathing heavy. She bites her lip, sending him an apologetic glare. 

"Why did you just give up and walk away?" Harlie's voice wavers with the recollection of events. 

"You hesitated and I thought I'd make the decision easier for you," his nonchalant demeanor reappearing with the response.

"Eric, he never stood a chance. I wouldn't have picked him. I was just tired, kinda shocked by it all, and then you pushed it out of me." 

"Then why did you follow through?" The tenderness in his follow-up was unexpected, her hands snake down to his now resting on the table. 

"I didn't feel like I had a good reason not to after you broke up with me but I knew pretty early on that my heart wasn't in it," she softly laughs, feeling lighter with the confession. 

He cradles her head as his lips connect to her forehead, "We can blame my pride for that, I really fucking hate being in second place. And if you tell anyone I ever admitted my ego was at fault for anything, I'll kill you." 

Her legs instantly wrap around his torso, pulling him in for a kiss. Smiling against his lips, she discloses, "Your secrets are safe with me."


End file.
